


Art: Reunited

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Amnesia, Animal Transformation, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Crying, Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Pastels, Prince Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reunions, Spells & Enchantments, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: This scene is one of my art contributions for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.It takes place near the end, during chapter 11, of "The Winter Stallion"; a fantastic medieval fantasy Winter Soldier AU full of knights, horses, magic, transformations, amnesia and your usual suspects 😉  It is an angsty but sweet recovery fic with a happy ending, and if you love horses you`ll love all the details in this story!This art is a little bit of a spoiler for the end, albeit not unpredictable, but fair warning 😁
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art: Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301316) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 

> This was my first Big Bang experience and I was not only lucky enough to get this highly contested fic 😜 but to have had two lovely people to work with; my co-artist [MsPooslie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324355/chapters/50785621), and our author fancyh. It was very energising to give each other support and feedback throughout, making the whole process a friendly, highly motivating experience. 😊 
> 
> I particularly enjoyed working on the two pieces for this story because they were both very emotional, intimate, and I got to do both a pretty horse and my first romantic scene 💖

Excerpt: 

Bucky buries his face in Steve’s shoulder and cries for all he has lost and all he has gained, for the fate that lead him back to Steve again.

Steve pulls back just enough to press their foreheads together, hands cupping Bucky’s cheeks as if he is something precious and fragile, as if he might vanish into smoke at any moment. Bucky raises his own hands, pale and shaking, and grips Steve’s wrists, holding on tight.

“It’s you,” Steve says, wondering and broken all at once. “It’s always been you.”

“Steve,” Bucky says again like a prayer, like it’s the only word he knows. “Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
